West Blue
"Yes I am West Blue, and no you can not sail me." Introduction West Blue, probably one of the weirdest named people you will meet out at sea. West Blue is a Dreadling who has lost his memories. He sails around the sea trying to find out who he was and why was he in the place he was at. Along the way West Blue meets many people and gets into many fights. Appearance West Blue has a giant pair of fist, which he always wears white gloves over, and pitch black armor. He does not wear a helmet, but the metal on his armor rises up to cover most of his face. His armor is designed this way in order to protect much of his body as possible from the sun. He has spiky black hair and yellow eyes. Personality West Blue is quick to anger and slow to calm down. When he gets ticked he gets ticked off. West Blue can snap at a moment’s notice, this is mainly due to him being irritated by the sun, and will beat you down into the ground quickly. West Blue loves the taste of cats and has been known to eat them the moment he lays eyes on them. Most insults simply go over West Blue head. What really ticks him off however is actions. If you hit him, slap him, or throw something at him West Blue will react violently nine times out of ten. As a side note he eats den den mushi. Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat West Blue fights like a professional wrestler. The reason for this is because West Blue lost his memories. He no longer remembers the way he fought before and as a result he simply copied fighting moves from a wrestling promotion he saw one day while walking. The way West Blue fights makes him open for counter attacks pretty easily, but all his moves have devastating power behind them. West Blue and pile drive a man through a ship once he gets his hands on them. Physical Strength West Blue is strong, and I don’t mean average strong I mean super strong. West Blue once tossed a War Ship at his opponent because he kept dodging. West Blue has the power to match up with some of the strongest people in the world. A single punch from West Blue has the power to kill a lesser man. West Blue uses his brute strength to power his way through most of his wrestling moves. The move that gains the most from this power is his Blue Bomb. The Blue Bomb, which is a power bomb, is West ultimate attack. He picks up his opponent and slams them into the ground as hard as he can. The force usual enough to shatter the ground like glass. Agility West Blue is slow, and that is key weakness. West Blue runs slow and does not move that fast in general. However he can swing his arms fast which gives him a deception advantage against most of his enemies. Endurance West Blue endurance is his second key stat. West Blue is one of the toughest men out at sea. He is not just tough as he keeps getting back up, but he is also tough as hitting him will usually cause you to hurt yourself. West Blue body is harder than steel. His body is covered in muscles and these muscles are so compact it’s like hitting somebody using tekai. To make it worse West Blue wears thick iron armor. His skin is already tough enough to deflect a blade, but once you add the iron armor it is almost impossible to hurt him. Electricity attracts do little damage because of West Blue dry skin. However his is vulnerable to fire. Devil Fruit For further information: Devil Fruit Name (please link to your devil fruit page) Summary, Type, Usage of the devil fruit Please create a separate page for your devil fruit for detailed information on the usage, strengths, weaknesses, and attacks that the user have for this devil fruit if your character consumed a devil fruit. Haki Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments History Tell us what happened to your character? Category:Dreadlings Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Martial Artist Category:LordNoodleXIV Main